


My Funny Valentine

by sirknightmordred



Series: Malec AU Works - Part Two [63]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Edom (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 09:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13808553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirknightmordred/pseuds/sirknightmordred
Summary: [Part of a Malec AU Askblog - https://askmagnusandalec.tumblr.com/]





	My Funny Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> [Part of a Malec AU Askblog - https://askmagnusandalec.tumblr.com/]

Magnus said that he had something special to give to Alec, something amazing. He also said it was going to be a wonderful night, just the two of them. His mom was watching Max for them, for today and tonight. Alec had seen him a few times while working at the Institute before he said goodbye and made his way home. Magnus has been there all day making ‘preparations’ he said, whatever that means. Alec’s nervous and excited. He know that Magnus will make it an unforgettable night in the best way, but sometimes he does go a little over board. This is the first Valentine’s Day where they are engaged.

“Magnus?” Alec says slowly and cautiously as he opens the door walking into the eerily quiet loft. 

He expected noise, music at the very least playing on a low volume. Magnus always liked to play something when they were trying to have a good night. Alec likes it too, so it’s strange that nothing is playing right now. So much so that Alec feels the familiar emotions of hesitation and fear for a whole other reason than what he was thinking and feeling before. He knows that it’s silly to think anything’s wrong, Magnus’s loft is protected and warded. No one can get in without his approval, nor hurt him.

“Magnus?” He calls, unsure this time as his hand finds the seraph blade he keeps on his belt. It’s in a sheath of course, better not scare the mundanes, but Alec is slowly pulling it out now as he turns the corner. He finds himself in the living room and it’s not what he expected at all. The sight before him sends his mind reeling. So many questions and so much shock. It takes him a few seconds longer than it normally would before he snaps out of it and runs forward.

“Mikael?” He’s bloody and his breathing is laboured, but as soon as Alec says his name he’s looking up. His clear eyes burn through Alec’s. He’s shivering slightly, prompting Alec to take off his jacket and put it gently over him. “What- Where’s Magnus?”

“I- I- I’m sor- sorry, Alec… Mark…” It takes effort to speak as he coughs in between, blood pouring slightly form his lips. He’s not going to make it. Maybe it’s harsh for Alec to think this and to do nothing, but being through a war, through battle, he’s learned to save the ones you can and make the rest comfortable. You can’t waste valuable time or resources on someone who can’t be saved. It’s harsh and many will argue unfair, but that’s what being a soldier is.

“Where is he, Mikael? Where is Magnus?” Alec’s voice is hollow and empty as tears are on the verge.

“G- g-gone. H- He t-t-t- took him.” He tries to say more but the blood keeps coming from his throat, down his lips. The only other word that is audible is, “Edom.”

Alec’s hand has found it gently resting on Mikael’s head, holding him as much as he can. Offering what little comfort he can provide when his mind and world is spinning out of control. And with the last word Mikael ever says leaves his lips and he goes limp, Alec’s other hand reaches for his. Its clasps on and holds tight as Mikael’s emotionless, dead eyes stare up into something unknowing and unseeing. Alec is powerless to do much else but stare back.

It takes longer than he’d admit but after a few minutes, he sits back, letting go. Alec’s hand leaves Mikael’s head and his other hand detangles from his. Alec stares over to the wall now, unable to look at the young Shadowhunter he has come to call his friend. The one he mentored, showed the ropes to. He watched him grow and become something more than he once was. He stood up to his abusive family, albeit with help. He found someone, Mark, he found something more. They were talking about getting a place together Alec vaguely remembers him telling him a few weeks ago. He was so busy with Max and paper work he wasn’t really paying attention, was he?

Was he?

And then it all makes sense. The weird behavior, the fight with Simon. Everything, it all… The way he didn’t want to go on any missions in the last while. The way he turned solemn and his eyes turned dark. When he was ignoring Mark, when he… It all- everything makes sense. It’s a sickening feeling just at it is an eye opening one. Mikael was possessed. Who- whatever was in him took Magnus. They took him to Edom. The place where all darkness is born. Where nobody comes back from.

He’s gone.  


End file.
